


非典型ABO

by aile_tui



Category: sesu - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:39:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22170424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aile_tui/pseuds/aile_tui
Kudos: 13





	非典型ABO

非典型AO

看看手上的房卡，金俊勉深呼吸一口气。  
“哥，世勋好像……你知道的~”  
边伯贤眨眨眼，把房卡塞到金俊勉的手里，满脸笑眯眯的，可是笑容里分明有着把烫手山芋送出去的感觉。  
都暻秀面无表情的点了点头，说了句“保重”就把边伯贤跟其他成员招呼走了。  
他们煞有介事的样子，让金俊勉深感这扇门后的Alpha此刻绝对不是好欺负的。  
想起昨晚收拾行李的时候，吴世勋看似开玩笑的蹲在他的行李箱里，抬头问他。  
“哥，我快发情了。”  
“嗯？抑制剂记得带。”  
“我不能跟你一起走吗？把我打包带走，我不占地方……”  
“我是有别的行程，你先过去，我们在酒店见不也是一样的嘛，差半天而已。”  
“可是我发情了就离不开哥的……”  
“真是，怎么还像个小孩呢。”  
金俊勉那时揉了揉吴世勋松软的头发，蹲下来亲了亲他的嘴唇。那时候他就应该发现，吴世勋已经有发情的症状了。

刚下飞机，聊天软件里成员们的消息涌进来。  
“呀！你箱子里没有俊勉哥的东西吗！”  
“我怎么会有队长大人的东西，我又不是吴世勋。”  
“少废话，我的帽子给俊勉哥戴过，会有用吗？”  
“先试试再说！”  
“你洗头了吗？”  
“没。”  
“……”  
“我放了双袜子在世勋的行李里。”  
“哥！！你下飞机了吗！！快来！！救命啊！！”  
大家都很慌张的样子，都在自己的行李里翻找金俊勉可能留下过信息素的东西。金俊勉一看就知道怎么回事，吴世勋肯定是又不愿意使用抑制剂，在酒店里发情了。

Alpha发情伴随着对已标记Omega百分之百的依赖感，若是没有对应Omega信息素的陪伴，会渐渐的变得有暴力倾向。大多Alpha发情时会出现筑巢行为，而那天吴世勋窝在金俊勉行李箱的动作，已经是充分暗示了发情期的接近。  
现在金俊勉本人到酒店了，大家终于可以松一口气。  
他手里就拿着吴世勋房间的房卡，心里已经准备好，一时半会出不来了。

“世勋呐？”  
金俊勉轻声叫着他的Alpha，可是推开门，房间里只开了一盏镜前灯，黑乎乎的看不仔细。  
从门缝探头，金俊勉被房内过于浓烈的Alpha信息素牵引进去。突然被一股力气抓住手腕，猛地一扯进房间，金俊勉被摁趴在门板上，房门咔哒一声自动锁上。  
身后暖烘烘的覆上来一个人，朝金俊勉的后颈呼气撒着娇。  
“哥……你怎么才来……”  
“路上有点堵车，你……”  
“俊勉哥……”  
那人用额头蹭了蹭金俊勉后脑勺，又用鼻尖顶顶他后颈的腺体，Alpha露出犬牙把Omega的腺体咬破，获得了新鲜信息素的Alpha满足的哼了一声。  
金俊勉右手被那人握着摁在门上，其他身体部位都被完全的包裹在对方身下；那人的手掌一点点的抚摸着金俊勉的小腹，攀沿而上，直到掌心覆盖在金俊勉的胸肌上才稍稍停了一下。  
“世勋，我这不是来了嘛……你先松手……唔！”  
金俊勉的乳尖突然被对方用手指搓捻了几下，抿着嘴把呻吟憋了回去。  
“世勋，乖，先放开我……”  
那人在身后摇了摇头，手指分开揉抓着金俊勉的胸部。  
“不要，我不会让哥离开我的……”  
“我没有要走，世勋啊，别……啊……”  
那人不信，用中指把金俊勉的微凸的乳尖摁进了乳晕里，再稍加力道的把胸部抓成一坨握在手里。  
金俊勉自然是顶不住这种刺激，感觉浑身过电般，声音软了不少，身下却硬的一塌糊涂。  
“哥又想骗我！衣服都穿的好好的，准备要走了是不是……”  
“我……我没有……啊……世勋……别弄了……”  
金俊勉情动的弓起背，却很快被那人再次压在门上，上半身贴着门板，臀部微翘着贴着Alpha下身，死死的抵在他的勃起上。  
现在吃抑制剂明显来不及了，金俊勉只能哄着吴世勋，让他把发情热散出来。  
“你乖，我不走了。”  
吴世勋犹豫了一下，闻了闻金俊勉的信息素，不像是说谎的样子。  
金俊勉空出来的左手把裤头解开，用屁股顶了顶身后的吴世勋。  
“帮我把裤子脱了，我不走，嗯？我就留在这里陪你。”  
吴世勋微微点头，终于松开了金俊勉，蹲下把他的裤子扒掉。  
金俊勉的裤子被脱到脚腕处，扶着吴世勋的肩膀把鞋子蹭掉，屁股不小心蹭了一下吴世勋的脸，回头小心的看一眼。  
吴世勋傻笑着把自己的脸埋在金俊勉的臀肉里，用鼻尖蹭了蹭股沟里藏好的小穴，那里的信息素似乎格外强烈。  
“哥现在走不了了。”  
“我……我才没有要走……”  
金俊勉脸红的趴在门上，把脸埋在手臂里，不敢再回头。可是吴世勋依恋的用脸颊蹭他的屁股，动作实在有些羞耻，他只得推推吴世勋的头。  
“我的袜子……不是还在你那吗？给我穿上好不好，我脚冷，到里面去……”  
金俊勉已经知道自己躲不掉一场激烈的性事，比起站着让吴世勋的身高压制，可能床上还是要来的舒服一些。  
吴世勋闻到窜进房门的信息素后，差点要把那双袜子忘记了。  
那是金俊勉出发前不太放心，塞在他包里的一双袜子。当他看到金俊勉起飞前发在社交网络的那张没有穿袜子的图片，一点即燃。谁能想到一双袜子竟然成为压倒Alpha发情的引燃剂。

金俊勉来之前，吴世勋宝贝的捧着那双袜子，整个人窝在被子里，不让袜子上仅有的信息素飘散。身体尽可能的缩在一团，袜子上的信息素一点点消失，Alpha的情绪越是不安，甚至开始一点点的啜泣起来。想到自己的Omega不在身边，有种被遗弃的感觉。发情的Alpha对其他人的接触表现出暴力的抗拒，只有Omega是他的唯一想要的。  
金俊勉就是吴世勋的Omega。  
吴世勋把人抱起来，轻轻的放在床边，跪坐在地上，让金俊勉的脚踩在他的大腿上。  
“哥的脚趾真好看……小腿也很好看……”  
吴世勋痴迷的碰了碰金俊勉的脚背，又轻轻的揉捏他的小腿肚，生怕力气大一点就会弄疼他的Omega。  
“别这样摸……”  
金俊勉想把脚缩回来，吴世勋的手指顺着小腿一路往上爬，快要摸到他的大腿根。金俊勉赶忙抓着上衣把自己大腿根部挡住。  
吴世勋只把袜子给金俊勉套上一半，就发现他想要抽走腿的动作，一把抓着脚踝，把脸埋在金俊勉白嫩的大腿间。  
“我想哥的味道了，一分一秒都不想离开……哥好狠心啊，居然丢下我。”  
“我没有丢下你啊……”  
“你有！你让我一个人在陌生的房间里呆了这么久！”  
“世勋啊……”  
金俊勉看着眼睛红肿的吴世勋，难以反驳。他明知道Alpha发情是多么需要自己，可还是只塞了抑制剂和一双袜子，没有亲自照顾到他。  
“是我不好，我跟你道歉，我最喜欢世勋了，不会丢下你的。”  
Omega说着，轻轻的抚摸Alpha的头发安慰他。  
“我现在不是在这里么，我们世勋不抬头看看我吗？”  
金俊勉的笑容总能让吴世勋平静下来。

Alpha的脸被Omega轻轻的吻着，下身的勃起却被Omega使坏的用脚掌轻轻的踩着。  
吴世勋挪着膝盖往后跪了些，帮金俊勉把袜子全部套上，在他的轻声中依言把裤子解开，露出有些凶狠的尺寸。  
Omega用脚背蹭了蹭他的囊球，脚趾沿着柱身一点点描绘，最后轻轻的踩着顶端湿润的小孔。  
“世勋是不是很想……很想把这个放到我身体里，嗯？诚实点，我喜欢世勋诚实的样子。”  
“是的，我想。想把俊勉两条腿分开，想操到最里面，顶到俊勉的生殖腔，然后再射进去……俊勉可以给我这个机会吗？”  
“世勋呐，机会是自己争取的。”  
Alpha一旦发情，面对自己的Omega除了霸道的占有欲，更是无休止的依恋。  
吴世勋看着金俊勉双手往后支撑身体，翘着腿慵懒的用脚掌摩擦着他的下身，想要翻上去把金俊勉狠狠的薅一顿，却又有种被Omega居高临下命令的感觉。

“世勋，我只是你一人的。”  
金俊勉脱了上衣，浑身除了被世勋套上的袜子，一丝不挂，躺在被褥之中；双腿折起，踩着床沿，微微分开已经能把后穴完美的展现在Alpha面前；手指若有似无的遮挡着那穴缝，指尖被冻的微微发红，身体却是如此的纯白。  
色情与纯情的反差，在金俊勉身上是一线之间。  
“上来，我要你。你也想要我，不是吗？”  
吴世勋听到金俊勉给他下达温柔的指令，抓着金俊勉的双腿，从大腿内侧一路向上吻去。含着金俊勉敏感的乳晕，一口口的含舔到发硬；再扶着Omega的双腿，让他夹着自己的腰际，搂起Omega的腰给予深吻。  
“俊勉哥，想要……最想要俊勉哥了。”  
如果金俊勉给吴世勋下蛊，他也是心甘情愿的。  
“好冷，世勋让我热起来吧。”  
Omega伸手环住吴世勋的背，侧着脖子让信息素再散发一些。不得不说，发情的吴世勋比平时更可爱，看着青葱少年的长成，在金俊勉眼里，Alpha是被他呵护长大的，别人碰不得。  
不知道什么时候开始，这份只有自己能拥有他的心情，在两人之间成为默契。

发情期的撒娇、信息素的互配，让人身心愉悦。  
吴世勋鼻子里哼哼的奶声奶气，还在小声的质控金俊勉让他独自在陌生的酒店房间，一个没有他信息素的地方熬过这几个小时，跟他身下急切的动作不相符。  
金俊勉让他慢些，可他非不听话，淘气的要用自己的肉茎把金俊勉的后穴捣湿。  
一开始自然是有些疼痛，Omega在Alpha背上疼的抓出几条红痕，  
“嗯……世勋……不要一开始就……啊……就这么深……”  
“哼，不管，我就要这么深，要每一次都做到哥的生殖道。”  
“啊……要被弄脏里面了……”  
金俊勉侧了个身，右腿被身后的吴世勋架在空中，膝盖窝被吴世勋稳稳地抓着，曲着腿漫无目的的跟着吴世勋操弄的节奏晃动；左手抓着吴世勋的手腕，让Alpha别再折磨他的乳晕，有气无力；嘴里的拒绝更多夹杂着愉悦的呻吟，被Alpha碰过的几处都留下红紫不一的痕迹。  
“我只想要哥，别的谁都不要……没有俊勉哥我怎么活……”  
“你……啊……你快把……啊！快把我弄死了……乖……轻点……”  
金俊勉浑身散发着诱人的信息素，Alpha喜欢的很，一直埋在Omega腺体上又啃又咬。  
吴世勋发现Omega的每个敏感点，只要有被拒绝的迹象，他立刻加快手里和下身进入的动作，把金俊勉操的话都说不齐全。发情期的Alpha绝不会放过Omega任何一丝信息素。  
“唔……哥不会拒绝我的是吗？俊勉哥……”  
“不……不会……我最爱世勋了……世勋的哪里都爱……啊……”  
金俊勉被不停含着名字，后穴从起初的干净，被操的泥泞，像是被打开了水阀浑身粘腻的不像样。实在被弄惨了，他就只能咬着吴世勋的手臂抗议，可是发情的Alpha最多也只停歇个几秒，随后更是上了发条一般猛烈的冲撞。  
“啊……啊……不行……世勋……顶到了……”  
侧入的姿势明显把Omega折腾过了头，Alpha发情热中哪知道要照顾这些，还是埋头苦干着。短暂的退出，像是吃醋一般把润滑的汁液挖出，再重新把自己更挺拔的一物狠狠干到深处，重新又干出一波汁水。

“哥的里面只能有我，别的都不许有……”  
“啊……只有你……满满的……全是你。”  
金俊勉还没缓过神来，被再次填满生殖腔的感觉冲涌上头，感觉呼吸都是奢侈。大腿内侧被吴世勋抓的不像样，手臂一侧也被Omega咬的乱七八糟，整个人软糯的不行。  
可是发情的Alpha哪能放过，插着后穴的姿势再次动身，让金俊勉面对面的坐在他怀里，一边啃着他涨挺的乳尖，一边托高他的臀部，入的更狠。  
“世勋只有哥了，只要俊勉哥……俊勉哥丢下世勋就是坏蛋……”  
“是……我是坏蛋，你要把坏蛋操死了……啊……我再也不丢你自己……啊……让你自己一个人在……啊……世勋……不行！那里不可以……”  
吴世勋的躁动碰到了一处软乎乎的小肉，把金俊勉操的一股尿意，赶紧用手握着自己的性器，慌乱的想躲。可这种嵌入对方怀抱的姿势让金俊勉无处可逃。  
“哥不可以碰那里……我不准……哥最听我的话了……把手拿开，我要看着哥射出来……”  
“不……不可以……世勋……啊……再做就会……啊……洗手间……床上……不可以……”  
“我就要在这里看着俊勉哥！”  
Alpha越发倔强的操弄那一处，把Omega撞得理智全无。  
金俊勉抓着吴世勋的肩膀，再也憋不住，断断续续的呻吟中把精液和一些稀薄的尿液都一同射了出来，羞的几乎要哭出来。  
吴世勋也跟着Omega后穴高潮那一阵收紧，明明白白的把精液射入生殖腔，等待慢慢成结，把Omega完全标记成自己的。

金俊勉累极了，捶打了几下吴世勋，并不舍得打疼。  
“真是把你宠坏了……跟你说不可以……现在这床怎么睡……”  
“既然不能睡，就不要睡了吧。”  
刚才糯着声音吸鼻子的吴世勋，似乎高潮后散了一些发情热，一字一句的贴在金俊勉耳边说。

“你别以为我喜欢你，你就可以欺负我。”——金俊勉  
“你完全可以因为我喜欢你，随时来欺负我。”——吴世勋

THE END


End file.
